Jouer avec le feu
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, UA]Vacances j'oublie tout... meme mon mec ?


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, UA, Sexy et… ?**

**Rating : T/M, 'tention c'est chaud, chaud, chaud, même si soft. **

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi, pour qu'elle se remette de sa quenotte en détresse. ¤ câlins ¤ ça peut être traumatisant un dentiste, mais là ça va !**

**Résumé : vacances j'oublie tout… même mon mec ?**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

**Petit clin d'œil : à Catirella qui en « voulait encore » ! Ben vala ! Et envois un coucou à hlo de ma part stp. Mici ! **

* * *

**Jouer avec le feu **

**¤ **

**Sainte-Anne, la Guadeloupe, devant le bungalow de… 19 août 2006 00h30. **

¤

Je suis sur le perron, contre la porte d'un bungalow bleu à attendre.

A avoir pris une décision forte, déterminé à la communiquer, à la faire comprendre.

Je suis en chemise hawaïenne informe et fermée, jaune à hibiscus rouges et je porte un bermuda beige.

J'ai des tatanes de la même couleur. Je ne suis pas sexy, mais touriste, il me manque le sac banane et la casquette pour compléter la panoplie de l'idiot.

¤

- Hey. T'en as mis un temps.

¤

A croire qu'il m'attend.

On est en août et il fait une chaleur à crever, bien 27 degrés alors qu'il fait nuit.

C'est une nuit à ne pas dormir, à se faire piquer par les moustiques même à travers la moustiquaire.

Un temps à piquer une tête mais pour ça faut qu'elle arrête de tourner.

Un bain de minuit peut-être ?

¤

- Salut…

¤

C'est la première fois que je lui dis bonjour, bonsoir, même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se parle.

Ses cheveux et son torse nu, musclé harmonieusement à faire mal aux yeux sans les toucher sont mouillés, il a dû se baigner avec cette chaleur. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Il porte un bermuda jean bleu clair, usé juste ce qu'il faut, qui met en valeur ses cuisses et ses fesses.

Il est pieds nus sur le sable. Ils sont mignons ses pieds, mais ils me déconcentrent.

Il faut que j'arrive à le regarder dans les yeux.

¤

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Il faut qu'on baise.

¤

Cru.

Mais le ton, le murmure, n'a rien de vulgaire, il véhicule l'envie, cette envie qui lui vrille le corps.

Il ne parle pas comme ça d'habitude, même s'il appelle un chat, un chat.

Là il a juste envie de moi. Et ça fait des semaines que ça dure. Des semaines.

Et moi je suis venu…

Pour lui dire non. Définitivement.

Il me rejoint. Le temps que je cligne des yeux et sa main est sur ma joue, glisse sur ma gorge, enveloppe ma nuque.

¤

- Non. J'ai…

- Envie ?

¤

Cette voix…

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

¤

- Oui… non. J'ai quelqu'un, je peux pas faire ça…

- Je sais, je le connais, tu te rappelles ? Moi j'ai rompu il y a quelques jours.

¤

Ah, il avait quelqu'un en plus ?

Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé… à côté de ça, c'était pas ce que je l'écoutais.

¤

- Si c'est pour moi tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Rien à voir. Juste nos problèmes.

¤

Il me regarde encore, comme la première fois.

Et sa main sur ma nuque envoi des ondes négatives dans mon corps, directement dans mes reins, et autre part.

Négative parce qu'à ce rythme…

Je vais faire une bêtise. Ma résolution ? Elle est dans mon froc, je suis bien un mec, mais je peux lutter un peu quand même ?

¤

- Je suis pas venu pour ça.

- T'en es sûr ?

¤

Je penche la tête et je ferme les yeux.

C'est moi ou sa bouche se rapproche ?

Elle est sur ma pommette.

¤

- Non… oui… arrête ça !

- Ok. Et çà, tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Hnn…

¤

Sa bouche glisse jusqu'à mon oreille et j'essais tant bien que mal de ne pas réagir.

Pourtant je me tends vers lui.

La main sur ma nuque incline mon visage vers le sien.

Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres…

Je…

suis dans la merde…

Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

* * *

« flash-back »

¤

Je suis en vacances sur une île paradisiaque avec mon meilleur ami, à huit heures et quelques de vol de Paris, depuis le 31 juillet 2006.

J'ai quitté ma fac et ses partiels – youpi, j'ai ma licence d'éco -, mon poste d'assistant de gestion PME/PMI – payé des clopinettes – et la forêt de bitume pour des palmeraies, des cocotiers et la mer.

Pour le dépaysement total.

¤

Pour rejoindre mon copain aussi, qui est GO, section sports terrestres, au club Med de Sainte-Anne.

C'est en Grande-Terre, la partie la plus sèche de l'île. Où la flore est moins belle qu'en Basse-Terre mais où les plages sont bien plus belles.

Mère Nature a donné un avantage aux deux îles principales qui composent la Guadeloupe. Un des plus jolis départements français.

¤

Mon copain, oui. Eric, 21 ans, comme moi. Gentil, un peu flirteur, de ma taille. Musclé finement, brun aux cheveux courts, aux yeux rieurs et au sourire charmeur.

Je l'ai rencontré en boîte l'année dernière, pendant ses vacances, à l'époque où il travaillait encore au club de Marrakech. Il m'a offert un verre, on a bien rit, il a de l'humour. Ça a tout de suite collé.

¤

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Oui, par contre, toi, tu devrais sortir de chez toi plus souvent, tu sais.

- ¤ rires ¤ Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que si on suit ton manuel de drague, après tu allais me demander si j'habite encore chez mes parents.

- C'était pas ce que j'allais dire, j'ai updaté le « manuel ». Tu devrais en faire autant !

- Mise à jour automatique activée. Alors Eric, tu allais dire ?

- Tu habites chez un copain ?

- ¤ éclats de rire ¤ Ah oui c'est pas pareil. Suis en coloc avec mon meilleur…

¤

Mon meilleur ami m'avait dit « attention c'est un GO et tu sais comment ils sont, prends pas ça au sérieux, surtout avec des mecs qui se baladent en strings à longueur de journée sur les plages », etc, etc…

¤

Et c'était vrai, c'était un GO. Et c'était vrai que je n'étais pas là pour voir s'il était fidèle.

C'était vrai tout ça.

Ce que les gens – meilleur ami canon en tête – ont tendance à oublier c'est que quoi qu'il arrive…

On n'est jamais là pour voir. Alors soit on fait confiance, soit on lâche l'affaire. Et après discussion franche :

¤

- Si t'en as marre, Rick, dis-le, moi je me gênerais pas.

- Ok, pareil. Mais je suis bien avec toi…

¤

J'ai choisi de faire confiance, ça fait un an et deux mois. A se voir quand on peut, à se parler souvent, Internet, téléphone. A être ensemble même à distance.

Et jusque-là je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

¤

¤

On est en Guadeloupe pour un mois.

Deux semaines en Club, trois semaines chez un de ses amis de là-bas, qui met à notre dispo un des bungalows de ses parents à quelques centaines de mètres du club. On y accède par la plage.

¤

- Génial… mais gratuit sauf frais persos, c'est pas un peu trop gentil pour des inconnus ?

- Assistant de gestion un jour… tu crois pas à la nature humaine ? A un pote qui rend service à un pote ? Ça existe tu sais.

- Ouais… j'y croirais si tu me regardais dans les yeux, là. J'ai pas eu le temps de te cuisiner au tel qu'une certaine personne avait déjà hurlé « QUE OUAIS ON ACCEPTE ! »

- T'es pas obligé de me cuisiner tu sais ? A la limite t'en parles avec lui, il sera là la semaine prochaine pour votre emménagement. Et puis la pause est bientôt terminée…

- 'Faut pas trois heures pour se mettre à table.

¤

- Ok mon pote a vu la photo de ton coloc, une de celles que t'utilises en avatar MSN.

- …

- Vous êtes tous les deux, tu fais un peu la tête mais t'es trop mignon et lui te passe le bras autour du cou avec un grand sourire, en faisant le V de la victoire. Et voilà quoi.

- Merde, Eric, tu pouvais pas nous prévenir ?

- Il voulait juste que vous restiez plus longtemps pour tenter. Si ça marche pas, tant pis, c'est pas comme s'il allait vous jeter dehors, c'est pas un sauvage !

- J'en sais rien, je le connais pas. Mets-toi à ma place.

- Moi je le connais… et mets-toi à sa place. C'est plus facile de tenter au même endroit qu'à près de sept milles bornes de distance, non ? Moi j'aurais fait pareil pour toi.

- Hm… tu ne m'auras pas… comme çaa… pas le cou, pas le cou.

- Et puis on pourra mieux se voir, au club c'est tendu, la politique clientèle est très stricte. Mais après ce sera une autre histoire…

- Hm… il faut lui dire… j'aurais aimé savoir à sa pl… hm…

- Il lui dira lui-même bien assez tôt. Tant qu'à être à table, je prendrais bien un petit dessert…

¤

La plage de Sainte-Anne est immense, une partie appartient au club, une autre est publique.

Mais le plus drôle…. C'est que de notre bungalow, pour aller de la plage publique à la plage du club Med il faut passer par…

¤

C'est en se promenant que mon ami et moi avons remarqué, deux jours après notre arrivée. Au début on se disait que les gens étaient bizarres et au bout de vingt corps nus pas forcément avantageux on a capté que c'était nous qui étions bizarres. Ils auraient pu mettre un panneau quand même !

¤

Alors on s'est regardés, on a haussé les épaules, on s'est souri en se disant :

¤

- Hey, tu penses ce que je pense ?

- Ouep. Et puis on connaît personne ici.

- Parle pour toi, j'ai mon mec au club.

- Ouais mais bon il est pas là ! Et puis là, c'est pour la bonne cause, on suit les règles.

- C'est vrai, on est pas hors-la-loi à être habillé sur une plage de nudistes ?

¤

Oui, de la plage publique à la plage privée il y avait quelques pas… et il y avait la plage de nudistes à traverser.

C'est donc en éclatant de rire que nous avons ôté nos tenues respectives, lui un boxer de bain bleu comme ses yeux, moi, un bermuda vert avec des petits singes dessus. Dessous j'avais un slip de bain noir.

On a rigolé comme des enfants à courir à poil devant des gens qui s'en foutaient royalement.

¤

- Tu crois qu'on peut bronzer de la stouquette ?

- Tu préfères pas bronzer des fesses, Casanova ? Parce que là c'est Galak.

- Au moins j'ai les tablettes, vive l'aïkido. Et les tiennes, hein ? Avec ton bronzage intégral moins cul, adieu l'illusion. Si moi c'est Galak, toi c'est Kiri, Kiri, Kiri !

- Je vais t'en mettre du Kiri, tiens !

¤

On avait bien pris le soleil tous les deux, ça faisait trois jours qu'on était au club. Je ne voyais pas beaucoup mon copain parce qu'il bossait et jusque-là, même si je voulais participer à ses activités, comme par hasard, chaque fois que j'arrivais pour m'inscrire, c'était toujours trop tard.

Je voulais faire un tennis avec lui, c'était mort, je voulais faire un foot avec lui, les équipes étaient déjà composées, pareil pour un volley, un badminton…

¤

- Faudra s'habiller avant d'arriver au club quand même, si Eric me voit il va pas aimer.

- Ouep mais elle est où la limite de la plage ?

- Ici.

¤

Et donc, jusque-là, je me disais que « la prochaine fois »

Sauf que le jour de la plage… je ne me suis plus rien dit.

¤

- Oh. Désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Ne le sois _surtout_ pas.

- …

- …

¤

C'est ce jour-là, ce mercredi 2 août, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Je me retrouvais à poil devant le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu, que même il bat mes fantasmes.

Que même il est plus beau, plus sexy que mon mec et je l'aime mon mec.

Un peu plus grand que moi, en combinaison bleu et blanche moulant ses muscles puissants, avec un surf sous le bras.

Pas plus de 25 ans. Bronzé. Les cheveux et le corps mouillés par les vagues qu'il avait fendues. Il portait une dent de requin autour du cou et non ce n'était pas Brice de Nice et franchement j'aurais préféré, ça m'aurait posé moins de problèmes.

¤

- 'Faudrait mettre un panneau quand même. Parce que c'est chaud, quoi.

- …

- …

¤

Mon coloc avait beau lui parler pour donner le change ou pour attirer son attention parce que bon sang, il était hot, lui n'avait les yeux que sur moi.

Et rien que sur moi.

Un regard qui me détaillait sans la moindre gêne, avec un tout petit sourire.

Un faisceau lumineux qui me donnait chaud partout où il passait.

Il me gênait et il le savait.

¤

- Oui… c'est « chaud », comme tu dis.

- …

- …

¤

Au fur et à mesure que je me sentais rougir, entrer en autocombustion tellement je voulais m'enfoncer dans le sable, son petit sourire s'élargissait peu à peu.

Un coup de foudre ? Je ne pense pas, en fait j'ai pas pensé.

¤

- Très chaud.

¤

Je me suis senti avoir des sueurs froides alors qu'il faisait une chaleur pas possible.

J'ai senti ma gorge s'assécher alors que je venais de finir un litre d'eau bien fraîche.

J'en avais oublié que j'avais envie de soulager popaul ou plutôt popaul a oublié la raison initiale pour laquelle il voulait se soulager.

J'en avais fait tomber mon bermuda et mon slip.

¤

- Très… _très_… chaud.

¤

Il a planté sa planche.

Et il s'est approché de moi, j'avais plus de cœur et je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que le regarder, merde.

Puis il s'est baissé lentement, lentement, sans me quitter des yeux et il a tâtonné pour ramasser ce que j'avais fait tomber.

Puis il s'est relevé lentement, très lentement, toujours sans me quitter des yeux.

Pas besoin de regarder ailleurs, il l'avait déjà vu tout à l'heure quand il me détaillait.

Et puis il voulait voir mes réactions, surtout.

Moi j'avais tout qui durcissait, mes mamelons et le reste.

¤

- Aussi ravi que je sois de te voir ainsi…

¤

Comme j'avais les mains le long du corps – ou comme il voulait me toucher, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas…

Il a plaqué mes vêtements sur mon torse et ça m'a sorti de ma transe : je les ai attrapés.

Il a dû sentir mon cœur frôler l'infarctus.

Ou il était trop occupé à frôler mes pecs.

¤

- … Tu devrais te rhabiller. Un coup de soleil ici, ça fait, vraiment, vraiment mal. Et c'est pas comme si… ce n'était pas utile.

¤

Il a replacé une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de murmurer.

¤

- Allez, file… je ne te laisserais pas toujours filer, tu sais.

¤

Puis il s'était écarté, avait récupéré sa planche et était parti sans un regard en arrière.

Je me suis rhabillé, regardant le dos du surfeur jusqu'à ce que mon coloc se mette en face de moi, il avait dû en avoir mal d'être mis dans le vent.

¤

- T'as vu ça ? Cte chance ! Je suis célibataire et c'est toi qu'il branche comme un malade.

- …

- C'est pas une illusion l'adage, « t'es libre, t'as personne, t'es pris, tout le monde te court après ! »

- …

- Heureusement qu'Eric n'a rien vu parce que…

¤

Eric.

Je l'avais complètement oublié sur le coup.

C'était dégueulasse.

Mais bon… il était pas obligé de le savoir. Ça arrivait à tout le monde d'avoir un coup de chaud, hein ? Et puis j'avais rien fait ?

Et puis la plage était immense aussi ? Il y avait aucune raison de revoir le surfeur ?

C'était ce que je m'étais dit en retournant au club, sans même répondre à mon pote qui voulait lui mettre la main dessus histoire de bien tenter sa chance.

S'il réussissait ce serait dommage pour le prêteur de bungalow mais bon, c'étaient les risques du métier. Et puis si mon pote sortait avec le surfeur, ça m'arrangerait bien, je m'étais dit.

C'était sans compter ma malchance.

¤

Le surfeur était un animateur du club Med, spécialiste des sports nautiques. Il était parti en longue excursion, raison pour laquelle il ne nous avait pas été présenté le premier jour.

Je m'étais dit, vu que c'était un GO et tout qu'il m'oublierait à la vitesse de la lumière…

Non, même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de draguer le personnel et la clientèle bien sûr.

Le soir même de notre rencontre, il remettait ça, discrètement.

¤

- Oh, tu es habillé. Dommage. Quoique non, je peux arranger ça. T'es dans quelle paillote ?

¤

Je m'étais dit que vu qu'il connaissait mon copain, même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs potes de la terre, il allait lever le pied.

Non plus. Ça c'était le jeudi 3 août. Le jour de repos de mon copain. On était dans la paillote qu'il partage avec son collègue, Wu Fei, le prof de gym.

Sympa comme tout et hétéro, lui. Et pas là surtout.

¤

- Eh ben, Eric, t'as l'air de bien le connaître.

- Je veux ouais, j'emballe mon copain, pas les voisins.

¤

J'étais dans les bras d'Eric, en bermuda beige et tongs, torse nu et lui était en slip de bain bleu. On allait partir à la plage en amoureux.

Le surfeur me regardait toujours de la même manière même en nous ayant vus.

A croire qu'Eric ne voyait rien.

¤

- Tu te plais ici ?

- Oui.

- Si t'aimes les sports de mer, plongée, planche à voile, ski nautique ou… surf… tu peux venir à l'atelier.

- Non merci.

- Comment ça non merci ? T'es un vrai poisson ! T'as payé le club tu sais ? La plage, la farniente et tout çà, tu pourras faire ça après !

- …

¤

A croire qu'Eric le faisait exprès, et pourtant non, non. Hélas, ce serait tellement plus facile, sinon.

¤

- Allez, ne fais pas ton timide, il ne va pas te manger tu sais ?

- Oui c'est ça… ne fais pas ton timide…

- Il a horreur de s'imposer, tout ça, il est plutôt réservé le pauvre. Mais où tu vas ?

- J'ai oublié la crème solaire dans ma paillote, je vais la chercher. Je vais pas me prendre un coup de soleil ton jour de repos quand même ? Je veux profiter de toi. A tout'.

- Hey reviens ! Tu sais que j'en ai… ici ?

¤

Je m'étais dit que vu que je passais mon temps à l'éviter, le surfeur finirait par me ficher la paix.

Non, toujours pas.

¤

C'était le dimanche 6 août, ça faisait une semaine qu'on était là et la veille il y avait eu un nouvel arrivage avec des mecs plutôt pas mal, donc moi j'allais passer à la trappe, je m'étais dit. Surtout que je l'avais vu, à la boîte de l'hôtel, en pleine « discussion » avec un très beau gars avec de longs cheveux…

Un blond. Apparemment il les aimait bien. Oui j'ai eu un petit pincement quand même parce qu'il fallait être honnête : quand on était l'objet de l'attention d'un mec qui dépassait ses fantasmes, quand celui-ci s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'on retournait dans le commun des mortels, ben ça faisait quelque chose quand même.

Mais j'allais m'en remettre, c'était sûr et certain à ce moment-là.

¤

Bref le 6 août je m'étais endormi sur la plage après avoir fait une partie de beach-volley musclée. J'ai beau être sportif, le volley sous un soleil de plomb ça casse bien, surtout quand, entre deux parties, on fait trempette dans l'eau parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je me baigne pas dans une eau aussi turquoise.

¤

L'eau comme le soleil frappait très fort et je me suis fracassé dans les bras de Morphée et vu le sun, je pouvais soit me choper une insolation, soit cramer.

Sauf que Morphée avait de la crème solaire. Et les mains douces et fortes et expertes et… érotiques. Et mon corps frissonnait. Je n'avais pas été touché par Eric depuis son jour de repos.

¤

- Hmm… Eric…

¤

Je sentais des mains enduites d'huile à l'odeur de monoï remonter de ma cheville à mes cuisses, glissant sous mon boxer, massant doucement une fesse, puis refaire exactement la même chose avec l'autre jambe.

Puis les mains me caressaient le dos, le nuque, les épaules, les bras.

Puis un poids était venu se poser sur mes fesses, un torse sur mon dos et des lèvres avaient murmuré à mon oreille.

¤

- Raté. Mais quitte à ce que tu brûles, ce sera pas le soleil.

¤

Je me suis redressé en sursaut mais le salaud avait des réflexes.

Il était déjà parti.

J'avais tourné la tête à droite et à gauche pour voir ce qu'il se passait, pour tomber sur le regard de mon meilleur ami…

Regard qui me demandait à quoi je jouais.

Mais je n'avais rien fait !

Certains diraient « justement »…

¤

A force de ne pas vouloir faire suspect je le devenais, je sais.

Je ne suis pas plus con qu'un autre, je sais très bien qu'il aurait mieux valu que je ne fuis pas, que je reste calme, etc, etc… que je le confronte. Que j'ai un mec, que j'aurais dû l'avertir…

Mais l'avertir de quoi ? Que je suis attiré moi aussi ? Je ne suis pas une femme, j'ai pas à prévenir mon mec pour qu'il intervienne en ma faveur et puis quoi encore ?

On est où là ?

¤

Et j'ai fui jusque-là parce que merde, je voudrais mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas cacher ce que je ressens quand je le vois.

Ce désir insensé. Cette envie constante. Cette chose qui fait que je le déteste et qu'en même temps je suis tenté… . Alors que j'ai quelqu'un de très bien, ce serait tellement plus facile si j'avais un salaud à la maison.

Je ne sais pas le cacher. Je ne sais pas. Alors le confronter de quoi quand ma bouche dirait une chose que mon corps ne voulait pas ?

¤

Si je suis dans la même pièce que lui et qu'Eric prend le temps de me regarder… ce qu'il verrait ne lui plairait pas. Moi ça m'aurait pas plu.

Et je n'avais pas envie de le perdre… pour un mec que je connaissais à ce moment-là depuis cinq jours.

J'avais pas envie de le perdre pour une histoire de cul, surtout qu'on était censé être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et que je l'avais bien ouverte sur le sujet.

Alors jugez-moi si vous voulez, je m'en fous, je fais ce que je peux, je suis humain.

Si je ne savais pas _le_ cacher, je savais _me_ cacher.

¤

A ce moment-là j'ai décidé de faire les longues excursions, même les plus chères, qui nous emmenait à Saint-Martin pendant quelques jours – ah les plages de sable blanc , les criques !

Si seulement Eric était en vacances -, ou juste la journée, sur Les Saintes, Marie-galante, la Désirade… il y avait autant de jours que d'îles à visiter via les excursions.

Et là, Eric ne pouvait pas dire que je chômais. J'avais hâte que ces vacances club med se terminent – à vrai dire les vacances clé en main et la danse du club c'était pas mon truc, mais comme j'avais jamais fait, je voulais juste voir une fois, quoi.

¤

- Alors, tu t'amuses ?

- Oui, les îles sont splendides.

- Cool…

- Rick ?

- C'est que je te vois à peine, tu sais ?

- On se voyait déjà à peine... quand je suis là, tu bosses.

- C'est pas pareil…

- Tu me manques, Eric, mais comme ça je profite de mes vacances, je bouge du club.

- …

- Après quand on sera au bungalow, on se verra un peu plus, tu pourras sortir de ta paillote… pour aller dans la mienne sans attirer l'attention.

¤

Presque toute la semaine du 7 août j'ai été absent. Oui j'étais tout seul parfois. Ça a collé du feu de dieu entre mon meilleur ami et notre hôte, même s'il ne savait pas encore toute l'histoire. Eric nous a présentés et tout, c'était magnifique. Le mec – hot en plus - a brillé par son silence ce qui a à proprement parler saoulé mon ami.

¤

- Mais quel con, celui-là !

- Il est juste pas bavard…

- Je lui ai pas demandé de me réciter l'encyclopédie Universalis ! Juste de répondre quand je lui parle, quoi.

- C'est ptet ton charme ?

- C'est ptet mon français ? « C'est quoi ton nom » c'est pas compréhensible apparemment. J'aurais dû lui dire en anglais.

¤

Le surlendemain matin monsieur silencieux était venu le chercher pour un prétexte bidon – un papier à signer pour la location blablabla – et apparemment quand il était tout seul, ce monsieur savait parler et faire rire et… séduire.

En arrivant d'excursion, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir revenir Casanova échevelé, avec un regard complètement vide et des morsures d'amour sur l'épaule, le cou, la gorge… .

Les voies du silence étaient impénétrables apparemment.

¤

- Gah…

- …

- Il vit à Paris en plus ! Il vient juste donner un coup de main à ses parents de temps en temps pour les locations.

- …

¤

La deuxième semaine avait donc défilé – et je n'avais absolument pas revu le surfeur à mon grand soulagement - et après une soirée théâtre plutôt réussie pour une fois (on a pas zappé toutes les autres pour rien), nous sommes allés une dernière fois à la discothèque de l'hôtel et le lendemain dimanche 13, OUSTE, on pliait bagage pour les bungalows.

Mon copain devait aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants le matin, donc il n'avait pas eu le temps de me souhaiter une bonne journée.

De toutes façons la veille il m'avait souhaité bonne nuit héhé.

On avait pu dire au revoir aux autres GO, dont Wu Fei, en demandant de venir nous voir avec sa copine, Sally, parce qu'on voulait garder le contact avec eux.

¤

On se préparait à porter nos affaires jusqu'au super bungalow blanc tout équipé– et donc à marcher avec nos sacs de militaire bourrés à craquer, on n'avait peur de rien -, quand on entendit un klaxon puis le nom de mon ami.

L'hébergeur nous proposait d'amener nos affaires au bungalow en passant par la route plutôt que la plage.

Ça nous prenait cinq minutes et en plus on se coltinait pas les sacs sur la distance.

C'était super et j'avais déjà le sourire ultra-brite et le merci qui me sortait des lèvres.

Mais ils y sont restés.

L'hébergeur n'était pas tout seul dans le 4x4 blanc.

¤

- Alors… je t'ai manqué ? T'as encore pris des couleurs, un vrai petit pain d'épices.

- …

- Et tu sens bon comme ça aussi.

¤

Il était descendu de voiture pour nous donner un coup de main, soi-disant.

Je me suis reculé et l'ai dévisagé très fort. J'avais réussi à ne plus penser à lui, à être tranquille, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

¤

- Lâche l'affaire, tu veux ?

- Non, je veux pas.

- Lâche l'affaire tout court.

- Non.

- Vas jouer ailleurs. Fais ton numéro à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Hmm non. C'est toi qui me plais. Tant pis pour toi. Et…

- …

- Je te garantis que c'est toi qui voudras jouer avec moi.

¤

Génial…

¤

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Dis ça à tes hormones.

- …

- Connais-moi un peu mieux avant de m'expédier. Faut goûter avant de pas aimer.

¤

Il se trouvait que le surfeur était le meilleur ami de l'hébergeur.

Et je n'avais plus assez d'argent pour aller très loin, juste pour prendre le bus ou pour louer une voiture.

J'allais rendre visite discrètement à Eric mais il était occupé. Je pensais qu'il viendrait me voir plus souvent à présent que je n'étais plus un client, mais on se voyait entre deux portes et il repartait se coucher là-bas, dans le village des GO.

Je le voyais de moins en moins au moment où j'avais le plus envie et besoin de le voir, parce que revoir l'autre m'avait affecté plus que je ne le pensais.

Et que je pensais vraiment pas que j'y penserais à mon retour.

¤

- Tu dois vraiment y aller…

- Oui… on se verra mercredi soir prochain et jeudi toute la journée, promis.

¤

Il y en avait un par contre qui n'avait pas de problèmes à passer des nuits entières à discuter avec son meilleur pote, avec le mien et même avec moi dans notre bungalow.

A nous raconter que c'était sa dernière année à être GO parce qu'il avait été déniché par un régisseur de spectacles qui allait entrer en retraite. Et mon meilleur ami lui avait sauté sur le poil.

¤

- Ah parce que les spectacles bidons c'est toi ?

- Les effets de lumière, plutôt.

- Ouais et la conduite de spectacle aussi, t'y es un peu pour quelque chose !

- Tu t'y connais ?

- Je fais du théâtre.

- … Je fais ce que je peux pour rattraper le truc mais j'ai pas toute latitude.

¤

Apparemment les spectacles bidons avaient été régis par lui et son travail avait été apprécié par un professionnel.

Et donc il allait débarquer à Paris dès le mois d'octobre. Il nous l'avait annoncé avant-hier, vendredi, son jour de repos, alors qu'on faisait un tour sur le bateau de notre hébergeur.

¤

- Mais c'est super ça ! Tu pourras nous rendre visite !

- Oui… si je suis invité.

- Mais bien sûr que tu l'es, hein ? Te filerais des contacts, tiens, si t'as besoin !

- …

¤

J'aurais bien aimé que ce mec soit con. Vraiment.

J'aurais bien aimé qu'il ne me fasse pas rire.

¤

- Cache ta joie.

- Elle est bien cachée.

- Cache-là mieux, on la voit.

- ¤ rires, secoue la tête ¤ Si t'arrêtais un peu ton cirque, on pourrait devenir amis, tu sais ?

- Oui mais je veux pas arrêter mon cirque, moi, je suis un homme de spectacle. Et…

- …

- ¤ à l'oreille ¤ je ne veux pas être ton ami.

- J'ai un copain, respecte ça.

- Ce n'est pas mon pote, c'est toi qui a le cas de conscience. Et si tu as un cas de conscience… c'est que je te fais de l'effet.

¤

J'aurais bien aimé ne pas être sensible à sa drague, même s'il était brut de décoffrage.

Surtout parce qu'il était brut de décoffrage et qu'il assumait.

Ce mec avait un charme insolant. Et j'avais été percuté dès le départ et je ressentais encore la brûlure du coup.

Et j'étais certain que j'aurais des bleus.

¤

J'aurais bien aimé ne pas me sentir seul avec mon mec à deux pas.

J'aurais bien aimé qu'il ne m'accorde pas d'attention, qu'il ne passe pas tous les jours même un peu, alors qu'il a le même boulot que mon mec.

J'aurais aimé plein de choses.

Entre autres que mon meilleur pote ne l'aime pas autant et pas seulement parce qu'ils ont des trucs en commun. S'il l'aimait moins il ne rentrerait même pas dans le bungalow.

¤

- Tu déconnes. Tu fais entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

- Quelle bergerie ? Je vais pas me priver d'un pote parce que tu sais pas régler tes problèmes.

- T'es dur.

- Nan, réaliste. Il se passe un truc énorme entre vous. Sois vous l'explorez, soit vous l'explosez. Le reste, c'est pas mon problème, il est trop sympa pour passer à côté.

- Même si ça peut casser mon couple ?

- T'es assez grand pour voir. Tu t'es barré et t'as claqué toute ta thune des vacances et t'y penses encore. Ptet qu'en couchant avec tu te le sortiras de ton système, comme dirait Oscar Wilde…

- Le meilleur moyen de résister à une tentation…

- C'est d'y succomber.

¤

Et si je l'appréciais pas un peu il rentrerait pas, c'est clair.

Les premières vraies vacances c'est décisif pour un couple, on dit.

Moi si je tiens au mien, j'ai intérêt à me bouger sérieusement.

Voilà pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui, pour mettre un terme à tout ça.

¤

¤

Ça fait près de trois semaines qu'on est là.

Trois semaines que je l'ai rencontré, sur la plage.

Je suis censé être le trompé vu que mon copain est GO.

Je suis censé être le cocu.

Mais c'est moi et bien moi qui suis sur le point de lui donner des cornes.

¤

« Fin du Flash-Back »

* * *

Son souffle encore, sur mes lèvres, une odeur de mangue greffée qu'il a dû dévorer dans la soirée. 

Il ne m'embrasse pas et pourtant c'est comme si.

J'ai tellement envie que j'enrage. J'ai beau m'accrocher au bon sens… mais avec son autre main qui se faufile sous ma chemise, qui caresse mon dos humide de la chaleur tropicale. Et ma voix, ma voix rauque comme si j'étais fumeur… ça n'a jamais été comme ça avec Eric… bon sang… je vais foutre mon couple en l'air pour ça

Jamais eu envie de le tromper avant.

Jamais eu de problèmes entre nous. Jamais aucune dispute, aucun clash.

Jamais rien… on n'a aucun problème et je vais tout gâcher ? Pour une tocade de vacances ?

¤

- Je peux pas faire ça.

- Tu es déjà en train.

¤

Il ne m'embrasse toujours pas et merde j'ai envie, limite envie de violer sa bouche qu'il me le donne ce putain de baiser.

Je m'énerve.

Il m'excite.

Je sais que je suis dans l'œil du cyclone.

Là je sens le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres et je les mordille. Mon souffle s'accélère.

¤

- Non, je… j'essais…

- Hypocrite.

- …

- Tu fais semblant de penser à lui pour t'empêcher de penser à moi, à ce que je te fais.

¤

Il prend ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes et il la suçote, il prend son temps.

J'essais de mettre une main sur son torse pour le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas.

Bon sang j'y arrive pas.

Quand il relâche ma bouche je finis par répondre.

¤

- Ce n'est pas… bien...

- Mais c'est tellement bon.

¤

C'est limite il me fait venir rien qu'avec sa voix.

¤

- Il…

- … n'est pas là. Assume ce que tu fais. Ton mec je m'en fous.

¤

Il chuchote, il chuchote, si bas que je dois tendre l'oreille pour l'écouter.

Sa mais sur mes reins glisse par en dessous pour se retrouver sur mon ventre et le chatouiller un peu.

Je souris.

Il aurait pu m'embrasser mais ne le fait toujours pas.

Par contre il déboutonne ma chemise.

¤

- Arrête… Trowa arrête.

- Oh, a y est, j'existe ?

- …

¤

Il sourit.

Je sens l'air s'engouffrer sous ma chemise en même temps que sa chaleur.

Un autre bouton venait de céder.

Et ma main, au lieu de le repousser, se prenait à caresser la peau lisse de ses pectoraux.

Et mon autre main est venue la rejoindre entre temps.

Je suis complètement dégueulasse, je l'admets, chouette, j'ai pas d'excuses.

Mais pardon… c'était bon d'être dégueulasse, là…

Il continue.

¤

- Pour une fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Y a du progrès, avant tu m'appelais pas, ou j'étais « le surfeur ». Ou « le pote de l'hébergeur ».

- Tu ne m'as jamais appelé non plus.

¤

Un autre bouton cède

On devrait entrer à l'intérieur_… _

Mais si on rentre…

¤

- Je vais pas appeler quelqu'un qui m'appelle pas, j'ai une fierté.

- Alors pourquoi tu insistes ?

- Parce que j'ai une chance, Quatre. Je l'ai eue à la minute où tu m'as regardé. Et au même moment t'en as eu une avec moi.

¤

Un bouton cède, puis un autre, puis un autre.

Il s'écarte de moi, ôte sa main de ma nuque.

Puis il me lèche les lèvres, me pousse tout doucement pour entrer la clé dans la serrure.

Je l'entends et je garde les yeux fermés.

Je ne veux pas me voir mettre mon couple en l'air.

Une petite voix me dit que je ne suis pas obligé de lui dire.

Et une autre me dit que je ne sais pas mentir.

Et une troisième me dit que je devrais peut-être apprendre.

¤

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

¤

Et je suis sincère en plus, c'est ça le plus dégoûtant.

La porte s'ouvre, je me décolle instinctivement et j'ouvre les yeux.

Je les ouvre, vraiment et je regarde celui qui va chambouler ma vie si tranquille, si rangée, si normale.

¤

- Je ne veux vraiment pas lui faire de mal.

¤

La porte se referme et se verrouille. L'interrupteur s'ouvre automatiquement.

Je sursaute.

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je suis entré.

¤

- Tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal ? Ou tu ne veux pas te faire de mal ? Ou un peu des deux ?

¤

Je le dévisage, je veux partir, mais il tient mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et se colle contre moi.

La porte est chaude mais je suis pire qu'un chien.

Ma langue humecte mes lèvres, j'ai le regard fiévreux. Ce qu'il dit me fait mal.

¤

- Tu as peur du changement, beau blond ?

- Je me casse.

¤

Il passe sa jambe entre les miennes et son regard vert, vert, vert. Hypnotique. Dangereux.

Ce regard qui m'a si troublé la première fois recommence à faire des siennes.

La chair est faible. Mais seulement la chair ?

¤

- Pourquoi si pressé ? On a tout notre temps…

- Trowa…

- Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais te dire « tu as raison, rentre chez toi, c'est mieux ? »

- C'est le plus correct vis-à-vis de lui. Vis-à-vis de moi.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais c'est barbant d'être correct.

¤

Et là il m'embrasse.

Lentement, goulûment. J'ai ce goût de mangue fraîche dans la bouche comme il me ferait partager le fruit, comme il le dévorerait à même les lèvres, en y léchant consciencieusement le jus s'écoulant à la commissure.

¤

- Donne-moi ta langue…

¤

Monsieur prend son temps en se frottant contre moi, veut augmenter mon désir, étouffer ma raison, saccager ma conscience hypocrite.

Bien sûr que je pense à Eric mais dans ses bras je ne pense qu'à lui, je ne pense qu'à moi.

C'est tellement fort… ça n'a jamais été comme ça avec qui que ce soit.

Jamais.

¤

Ses lèvres humides noient mes soupirs, ma rage et mes réticences entre elles avant d'aller vers ma gorge pour lécher ma pomme d'Adam.

Puis elles glissent sur ma clavicule, suçotent mes mamelons qui se tendent douloureusement, glissent entre mes pectoraux, caressent mon estomac qui se contracte.

Ses mains relâchent mes poignets.

¤

- Arrête…

- Sois cohérent chaton. Quand tu me parles comme ça, quand tu t'accroches à moi comment veux-tu que j'arrête ?

¤

Je m'accrochais à lui ?

Oui, mes mains… mes mains libres étaient dans ses cheveux châtain roux à fourrager dedans au lieu de les tirer, de l'éloigner de moi.

Et si j'arrêtais d'être hypocrite ?

Et si je pensais à moi ?

Et si… j'étais moi ?

¤

Duo a peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'il faut que j'arrête de lutter, que je le fasse.

Ce qui est tus ne peut pas faire de mal, même si moi je le saurais.

Je ne veux pas passer à côté de Trowa, je suis limite obsédé par lui, peut-être que je règlerais mon problème et que tout sera comme avant ?

¤

- Peut-être qu'en ayant ma dose, j'arrêterais de penser à toi, Trowa ?

- On verra… .

¤

Il me décolle de la porte et me tire doucement par les deux mains, pour m'asseoir sur un lit immense que j'ai failli prendre pour un lit à baldaquin alors que c'était juste la moustiquaire qui était relevée.

Scarlett O'Quatra. Je me fais pitié parfois.

J'éclate de rire et Trowa me le vole, fait glisser mon short sur mes cuisses et je tombe à la renverse sur le matelas.

Mes tongs volent et je ris aux éclats.

Trowa allume la lampe de chevet, près de son oreiller.

Il se penche au dessus de moi et je tends les mains pour déboutonner son bermuda, prenant enfin l'initiative.

Prenant son membre de plus en plus dur dans ma main et le regardant fort.

¤

- Tu me tues…

- Çà… ça me paraît bien, bien vivant, Trowa.

¤

Il me regarde bizarrement, l'espace de quelques secondes le petit plus que désir dans ses yeux devient puissant, violent.

Il se caresse avec ma main, les yeux dans les miens, puis me fait le relâcher.

Puis il colle sa bouche contre mon cou moite et chuchote, faisant glisser sa langue le long de mon torse, recueillant à nouveau le sel.

¤

- Je doute… qu'une seule fois me suffise, Quatre.

- …

- Pas attendu trois semaines pour un coup de queue. Pas quand j'en ai quand je veux.

- …

- Je doute que ce ne soit que du sexe.

¤

Ses émeraudes brillent, brillent.

Et il me prend en bouche. Même là je vais sentir la mangue.

J'essais de ne pas réagir comme si c'était la première fois.

J'essais très fort de ne pas me sentir aussi bien, aussi homme.

J'essais de ne prendre que mon pied mais putain, putain, putain…

On baise pas. Quoi qu'on fasse, là, même si c'est passionné, échevelé, on baise pas.

C'est pas que du cul, même si j'aimerais cruellement que ce le soit.

¤

- Tu joues avec le feu…

- Je veux brûler… tu as allumé la flamme, tu l'assumes jusqu'au bout.

¤

Que ce soit juste bon, explosif. Ç'aurait été parfait.

Mais nous sommes des hommes, la perfection n'existe pas sinon ça se saurait.

Même si Duo dirait que son nouveau copain, Heero, l'hébergeur, l'était.

Il remonte doucement, m'embrasse le ventre, la poitrine, puis les lèvres encore, plongeant sa langue, comme s'il ne pouvait se rassasier de moi.

¤

- Si tu assumes la tienne.

- J'assume tout, Trowa. J'asssssssssssssssume hmph.

¤

Et moi je l'accueille, je l'incite, je l'excite, je le lèche, je bouge contre lui, il m'appelait chaton mais je suis un fauve, je me frotte, je l'affole, je m'affole aussi, carpe diem, carpe diem.

Entre deux, cinq, dix baisers, je ne les compte plus, il m'appelle, essaie d'ouvrir le tiroir désespérément, gémit, rugit, me pousse fort contre le lit et j'entends ce tiroir qui claque, claque, claque parce qu'il n'arrive pas à en prendre le contenu.

Il finit par le prendre, enfin, à faire ce qu'il faut.

¤

- Je… je vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter si tu fais ça, Quatre… je pourrais plus.

- Alors, n'arrête pas… n'arrête ¤ ah ¤ pas… n'arrête pas… n'arrête… paaass… n'arrête… pas… hmph…

¤

Et il m'embrasse alors qu'il me retourne, alors que je lui demande avec les yeux, avec les hanches.

Alors que je m'appuie sur le mur pour sentir son torse dans mon dos et son ventre sur mes fesses.

Alors qu'il me chuchote des mots sans suite, des mots qui m'encouragent, des mots passionnés, enragés.

Des mots tendres aussi. Un salaud pouvait avoir un cœur.

¤

C'est peut-être un feu de paille.

C'est peut-être un feu follet.

C'est peut-être un incendie de forêt.

Mais comme il faut faire feu de tout bois, Eric me pardonne ou pas…

Je vais tenter.

¤

- Trowa ?

- Hm ?

- J'en veux encore...

- …

¤

¤

Pendant toutes les vacances on s'était vu comme si de rien était, apprenant à se connaître. La nuit, quand on le pouvait, on se retrouvait, et je continuais, le peu de fois où je voyais Eric, à être sincèrement heureux de passer du temps avec lui.

Mais je profitais de sa fatigue et de ses activités pour coucher épisodiquement avec lui.

Pas question de le léser dans cette histoire. Et pas question de tout foutre en l'air sans savoir à quoi s'en tenir, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître.

Il s'était émerveillé qu'on se soit mieux entendu avec Trowa. Le pauvre.

¤

En rentrant de vacances j'ai mené une double vie, voulant me persuader que je n'éprouvais que de l'attirance pour Trowa, lui résistant, me résistant autant que je le pouvais. Et lui allait voir ailleurs.

Mais on ne résistait pas au coup de foudre et quelques temps après qu'il se soit installé à Paris, nous étions ensemble. J'ai rompu avec Eric, prétextant la distance, des choses qui ne me gênaient pas plus que ça avant, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il m'a fait remarquer.

Ça ne me gênait pas avant d'avoir eu un véritable coup de foudre. Avant de tomber amoureux.

Eric n'a jamais su ou tout du moins, il ne me l'a jamais dit. Il ne sait pas que je sors avec Trowa. Trowa qui n'a rompu avec personne, on ne rompait pas avec un coup d'un soir, on ne le rappelait plus, tout simplement.

Hé ? C'est lui qui l'a dit ! Moi j'ai pas l'habitude !

¤

Eric s'est trouvé un nouveau petit copain, mais il a peur de me le dire pour pas que ça fasse comme s'il se remettait trop vite. Wu Fei est un bon indic. Laissons-lui le temps.

Quand je dirais à Rick pour Trowa et moi, je lui mentirais, parce que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Même si je n'aime pas mentir, je ne vais pas déverser ma conscience sur lui, pas besoin de ça.

Un hasard, une rencontre. Et rien d'autre.

Heero, Duo – qui sont toujours ensemble et la vérité a fait rire Duo -, Trowa et moi, sommes les seuls au courant.

Et c'était largement suffisant.

Les salauds se rencontraient sous le soleil, en traversant une plage de nudistes.

Les salauds s'en sortaient de temps en temps.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Vala, vala ! 

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu cette fic !

Opération séduction ? Bientôt, d'ici une semaine je pense, stay tuned !

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse¤

Ps : la plage de nudiste existe, le club med existe, le bungalow existe… j'étais à Sainte-Anne pour les vacances dans l'ancien bungalow de mes parents il y a des années XD. L'anecdote de la traversée à poil a été pensée mais pas faite, mes copines et moi on avait quinze ans… et y avait pas de quoi se rincer l'œil, c'était vieux et fripé tout ça !

PPS : Quatre : t'es vraiment un enfoiré… mais tu le sais c'est le principal XD et puis Trowaxe quoi !


End file.
